The Heart Never Lies
by Lydia12
Summary: You know what they say The Heart Sees What's Invisible To The Eyes


**Few things that MUST BE CLEAR**

**1) This is a Chad and Whitney story. It follows a bit of Passions storyline but with a differen't twist. I DO NOT believe or think for a minute that they are siblings on the show so whatever I write is based on my views. If you find it disturbing (though there is nothing disturbing I have so far) please do not read but I would love it if you give it a chance.**

**2) It has TheRox in it, but not match at the beginning. You just have to bear with me.**

**3) Enjoy and please give me feedback and excuse my grammar and spellings. English isn't my first language so just a warn. Now I'll zip it and let you read. LOL!**

**CHAPTER ONE: I Love you, marry me**

"_Have you forgotten the love we shared, Whit?" Chad asked, silently praying that it wasn't so. Even though she was with Fox, he knew that she still loved him. _

"Have you forgotten the love we shared, Whit?" Chad asked, silently praying that it wasn't so.

"How could I forget some of the happiest times of my life? And why are you forcing me to remember something that we can never have again?" Whitney was in awe that Chad was so confident in his feelings for her and situation they were, one of the things she loved and admired about him. He was never afraid to speak his mind, tell how he really felt but right now the feelings he was having wasn't right. They could never be, ever again.

"That's just it. We can. We can have it again." Chad said, breaking through her thoughts.

"You can't mean that." Whitney said, shocked that Chad would suggest such thing. It was sick, totally disgusting.

"I've never meant anything more in my life. Whitney, I have tried to move on. I got a job at Crane Industries and I gave it my all, but I couldn't keep you out of my head." He was tired. Tired of having to hide his feelings, feelings that were growing stronger and stronger, deeper and deeper by every second they have been torn apart by the revelation.

"Wait, no. I don't believe this for a second because I happen to know that you were really hot and heavy with Valerie." Shed tried not to let her jealousy show. The thought of her Chad with another woman broke her heart and made her want to do the undoable and unthinkable considering that he's supposed to be her half brother.

"So that's when you left your scarf at my place?" He asked, finally coming to an understanding. His baby came to see him; the thought gave him some hope that was quickly replaced by sadness as the image of Whitney seeing him and Valerie getting hot and heavy and how she must have felt. Hurt and angry just like he had felt when he had seen her with Fox by the Crane pool.

"Yeah. You two were making love, and it looked to me like you were having a pretty good time. " She said, the obvious hurt in her voice. She turned so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Well, I was thinking about you." Chad confessed. He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings and thoughts but that's how he felt. It was like his heart wouldn't listen to his head and reason.

"Chad, don't say that." Whitney begged, the tears she desperately tried to hide finally gave way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I started seeing Valerie to try to get over you. But you know what? None of it worked. I can't get you out of my head or my heart" He moved closer toward her to wipe the tears but she stepped back.

"Ok, stop. You cannot even being saying these things to me, ok? We share the same mother. You have to stop thinking of me that way." She didn't want him touching her, not because she felt disgusted by the gesture but she was afraid of what would happen. She didn't trust herself. If she allowed him to get any closer, she was afraid of what she would do. She wanted so badly to kiss him, have his strong, muscular arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay and that somehow everything was a lie but that wasn't so. She felt disgusted with herself, for wanting him the way she did.

"Well, it's not that easy. The longer we are apart, the stronger my feelings get. I can't just turn them off. I know you feel the say way, baby."

"Well, then let it be hard, but that's the way it's got to be. We have to get over each other, Chad, and move on with our lives." She desperately tried to reason with him. That was not what she wanted at all. What she wanted was for the nightmare to end, to be with Chad and raise their baby together but it was never going to happen. They had to move on.

"No, I can't let that happen. I love you too much." /i

With tears streaming down her face, Whitney snapped out of her reverie by the touch of Fox's hand. He was on a bended knee, one hand holding the ring and the other held her small hand.

"So? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
He was at staring her with a questioning gaze hoping she would tell him what he wanted to hear. How could she say NO to him when all he has ever done is be sweet and caring toward her? But then again, how could she say Yes, when she was in love with someone else, her brother. She thought of the irony of the situation.

How did her life get so complicated? She wanted to die, die along with the poor baby she was starving inside of her. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and when she finally released it, she uttered the words that shocked everyone around them.

"I'm sorry, Fox but I can't marry you." And with that, the now tearful Whitney, dashed out of the Bennett's house before the shock and disappointed Fox could question her.

**So whatchoo all think? I have chapter two and three ready but I won't post them yet unless y'all be nice and give me feedbacks **


End file.
